


Flying High

by Bioluminescent



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminescent/pseuds/Bioluminescent
Summary: A day in the life of Andrew Minyard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started from an idea I had while rereading some Fantastic Beasts fic, and this is what turned up at the end of the day so enjoy! Not betaed so all mistakes are my own, as per usual.

The sharp sizzle of a hex spins past his ear and Andrew bites down on a smile.

Colored hair fans out as he jerks his elbow into Renee’s chin, her head snapping back and hold loosening just enough on his wrist for him to slip away. 

Before she can completely regain her composure, Andrew twitches his wrist and thinks _Petrificus Totalus_ , watching as Renee sends up a shield charm a moment too late, her body stiffening where she stands.

A moment passes before he thinks the countercharm, and Renee immediately beams at him.

Rolling his eyes, Andrew summons a waterbottle for the both of them, settling down on the ground so he does not have to meet her proud gaze.

Renee folds herself down a few feet away from him, her smile smaller but still there. “A good match today.”

A small nod from him, and Renee is slipping her wand back into its holster on her arm, crossing her legs neatly in front of her, ignoring the blood she is smearing on the tile floor.

“Are you excited to see whatever creature Professor Higgins has for us today?”

Irritation runs through him at the mention of their professor, and Andrew lets himself sigh. “No.”

“Hmm,” she shifts on the ground, idly running a healing spell over one of the deeper scratches on her leg. “Well, I hope it’s not something I’m allergic to again.”

He nods again, thinking back to the disastrous lesson they had worked with Nifflers and Renee had to stay in the hospital wing for a week after her reaction to them. Pity, seeing as he had been planning on sticking one of them into the dorm of some seventh year slytherins.

They both take a moment to run a few spells over the more obvious bruises, before they head out the door, Renee leading them in the direction of the Great Hall.

Early morning silence settles over them as they walk, the castle barely on its way to being awake around them. A few portraits squint at them in the sunlight before turning back to their neighbors. Andrew hops onto the top step next to Renee just as the staircase begins to shift, and they wait for it to make its stop at the next landing over before making their way through the hall to the main staircase.

As they approach the open doors of the Great Hall, the intoxicating scents of fresh baked pastries and bread wafts through the air.

Not looking up at the ceiling like Renee, Andrew goes down to his usual spot at the end of the Hufflepuff table, reaching over and grabbing some chocolate pastries before settling down. Renee sits next to him, waving at Reynolds over at the Slytherin table who waves back with an elegant movement before turning back to him.

“It’s already started snowing today.” Andrew glances up when Renee points at the enchanted ceiling, and soft fluffy flakes are indeed drifting across the sky, quickly picking up speed as they watch. “That should make practice interesting today, shouldn’t it?”

At the lack of response, Renee only smiles and turns to making herself a neat breakfast burrito. 

Andrew watches as the slow trickle of people into the hall increases as they prepare for the school day ahead. Kevin towers over most of the Ravenclaws around him, making a beeline to where Andrew and Renee are seated before shoving some second year out of his way and sitting down across from Andrew. Aaron saunters over to the table as well, glaring tiredly at Kevin as he pulls out a massive book from his bag and props it on the pumpkin juice.

Before Renee can greet the two, Nicky shoves himself between Kevin and Aaron with a grin, already halfway through a sentence as the second year next to Aaron gets up and walks to a less crowded part of the table.

Ignoring all of them, Andrew busies himself with lazily scrawling out the last paragraph of his Potions essay, amusement a quick fizzle through him when Kevin almost knocks over the pumpkin juice all over the table, the edges of his parchment going all soggy. A sharp glare is all it takes for Kevin to slip his wand back into his holder, where he had been going to dry his assignment.

A few minutes later and their end of the table gets just as crowded as it does everyday, with the exception of Reynolds, as their resident Gryffindors shove their way onto the benches as well. Boyd and Wilds neatly slip into Nicky’s rant about which wizard on the Puddlemere United team has the best ass.

Neil quietly sits at the end of the table, conjuring a chair like usual and expertly ignoring the glare of Whittier at the head table, turning to Andrew with a small smile.

“Morning.” Peering at him through his fringe of messy hair, Neil idly begins to pile his plate with food, smacking Kevin’s hand away from stealing his toast. 

Before Neil can say anything else, a rush of air and feathers fills the hall as numerous owls swoop down and deposit letters and packages to waiting students and staff.

Nicky squeals at the sight of Arabella, Erik’s long-eared owl, bearing a package in her talons, and the surrounding plates vanish from the table as she bumps her clumsy way through to clack cheerfully at Nicky.

Turning back to Neil, one eyebrow rises at the sight of an elegant goshawk combing through his hair in a futile attempt to neaten it as he reads through the letter in his hands. Noticing his gaze, the bird squawks at him, drawing Neil’s attention. He smiles, and Andrew keeps his face blank even as the sight sends a little warm rush down his spine, watching as Neil reaches up and pats at the birds side with a soft murmur to it.

“Be nice, Esme.” A quick scribble on a scrap of parchment that is tied to her foot and she gives Andrew a long look before chirping at Neil once more. “Yes, thank you, and please go back to Uncle Stuart.”

With that, she flaps off.

At Andrews curious look, Neil smiles again and shakes the letter. “He was asking something about christmas break. Nothing important, Andrew.”

And with that, they all part for morning classes.

Potions passes like it usually does, with Whittier scowling at his essay and his insufferable partner of Jeremy Knox being stupidly cheerful at everything and anything. Double herbology with Renee is slightly more interesting as they have to fight around the spines of the venomous tentacula to rid it of a fungal infection.

After a quick lunch, he and Aaron switch and he joins Kevin in Charms and History of Magic, blatantly ignoring him as he doodles Quidditch plays on his notes.

Following Kevin out to the locker room tests his patience, seeing as the quickly accumulating snow forces him to follow behind Kevin as he plows a path down to the shed. As the first ones there, Kevin changes out and begins stretching his hands, Andrew watching carefully from his corner to make sure he does not overdo it on his left hand.

Eventually the rest of the team trickles in, before Kevin forces them all out into the snow to join the girls and Coach Wymack.

Renee smiles at him from where she is tucked under Reynolds arm, clearly mooching off her warming charm.

“Alright assholes, get in the air and start your drills so I can get out of the cold faster.”

Bumping into Neil as he bounces after Kevin, Andrew mutters, “Junkie.” and is rewarded with another smile. 

Once he is floating in between the goal hoops, Andrew watches the ragtag team as they zip around the field. Reynolds is off to the side with Nicky, drilling with golf balls so as to not possibly lose the snitch in the snowfall.

Aaron and Boyd are warming up by slamming a bludger between the two of them, occasionally having to chase after it as one of the others flies too close. Kevin is clearly yelling something about technique to Neil and Wilds, but they both begin to play a game of keepaway from him as he darts around, trying to get the quaffle back to keep their attention.

Neil rushes past Andrew, his laughter floating in the wind, the snow clear around him in a circle as it impacts his heating charm and melts away.

One sonorous charm later from Coach Wymack and they are set up in a shoddy scrimmage, Reynolds racing around them as she chases the snitch, both bludgers loose in the wind and snow to test their environmental awareness. Andrew just thinks that Wymack wants to see if they can still take hard hits without falling apart at the seams with accusations and infighting.

A few quaffles make it near him, but lazy twists of the broom under him has him spinning down the field, Kevin cursing violently each time.

Eventually, they are called back to earth as the snow and wind pick up, and they all head back to the locker room. Neil and Andrew remain on their brooms as the rest of them trudge through the snow, Aaron glaring at them in the changing room when they are the only ones not freezing from the waist down. Idly flipping him off as he casts a few hasty cleaning charms, Neil shoves Kevin back into the snow as they head off to dinner.

Hours later, tucked snugly against Neil under a thick blanket on the edge of one of the less easily accessible towers, Andrew watches the curl of smoke from the cigarette blend with the wisps of snow now falling gently around them, warm on the inside from the burn of the firewhiskey in his hands.

Voice quiet, Neil nudges him. “We have a match this weekend against Durmstrang.” He smiles at the hum he gets in response. “It’ll be nice to see Erik again.”

Andrew turns to Neil. “Yes or no.”

“Yes.”

They kiss soft and sweet, Neil humming happily as he bumps closer with his nose, dragging it out slowly between them. Andrew can feel him smiling against his mouth and he huffs, the warmth from what must be the firewhiskey turning thick as it spreads through his body, steaming against the cold air. He drags one hand through Neil’s hair, dislodging the horribly orange hat on his head, swallowing down Neil’s disgruntled reaction with a swipe of his tongue.

Neil leans backwards until he is laying on the stone, drawing Andrew down with him, seemingly content on the cold stone as long as Andrew is still touching and kissing him. After mouthing along Neil’s jaw and neck, Andrew pulls back enough to look down at Neil, rubbing his thumb along sharp cheekbones before placing one last kiss on those plush lips.


End file.
